What Guilt Can Lead To
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: [For WOF Challenge] An accident can lead to guilt, and guilt can lead to love. RobxRae


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**This is for the WOF challenge.**

**Note: Also, Raven owns her own motorcycle given to her by the others, and it actually brings her closer to Robin, so she rides it a lot. I know it doesn't seem like her to do so, but work with me here.**

As he woke up in the infirmary, he spotted Raven laying down on the next white sheeted bed, with one leg in a cast, and a few of her ribs broken. A machine was helping her breathe **(I don't know what they are called.)** From the looks of it, she had a concussion. He found Starfire crying, Beast Boy glooming, and Cyborg working on a computer. He sat up, but a pain shot through his head, and he lay back down onto the bed, listening to the rain splatter on the rooftop of the stormy night.

"Oh Robin, you're awake." Cyborg's face was haggard, as if he had stayed up all night.

"Friend, I am very glad you have awaken from your deep slumber." Starfire said in a not so joyous mood.

"Hey Starfire, what's happening?"

Beast Boy just growled at him, and then left for his room, marching and stomping all the way there.

"You do not remember? Please forgive friend Beast Boy. He is in a… how would you say it? Grumpy mood? He is terribly angry at you."

Robin was confused. Why was he in the infirmary? Why was Raven in a dreadful condition? Why was Beast Boy angry at him? And what happened?

"You probably won't remember because you were hit in the head." Cyborg said. At this point, Robin had an urge to throw up. Thankfully, Cyborg saw this before it happened and quickly placed a bucket by his side, where he let out the remains of the last meal he had. He washed his mouth with some water, and then looked into the mirror. His forehead was bandaged, and from the looks of it, a lump in the back of his scalp.

"Cyborg, what's going on?"

"We all went for a night out to relax because it's been a rough week. You… got drunk, but we didn't know it until Raven told us that you were insisting on driving your motorcycle, and you weren't sober. By the time we reached you, it was too late. You were already driving off. Raven said that we should get into the T-car and catch you, but she would go alone on her new motorcycle, the one we gave her for Christmas. We agreed, and then we found out…" Cyborg looked away for he too sad to tell the rest.

"You found out what? CYBORG! WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT?" Starfire, at this point, could not handle the truth. She had left with tears streaming from her eyes.

He looked away. "Raven had caught up to you, but…" he took a deep breath. "You kept trying to evade her. Then you crashed, and just fell to the ground, hitting your head. While trying to reach you, the police had informed us that Raven had met an accident. One of the criminals had escaped, and they were on a getaway car. She had crashed into him."

Tears had formed in Robin's eyes, but he refused to let them drop.

"She's in a deep coma. Nothing is waking her up. She was bleeding a lot, her leg was broken, so were her ribs, and she isn't healing herself for some reason."

Robin was shaking his head, ignoring the pain that surged through him. "No… it can't be. It's my fault." He whispered to himself, as he watch the half demon lay on the hospital bed helplessly.

"Don't push yourself; it wasn't your fault." Cyborg reassured him.

"NO! IT IS MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T GOTTEN DRUNK, SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS CONDITION!" he yelled. Cyborg just left the room, seeing that Robin wouldn't listen.

Robin sighed. It wasn't Cyborg's fault, but it was his. He looked over to Raven's sweet face, her purple hair scattered on the pillow, and her amethyst eyes blocked form view, for her unconscious state. "Raven, what have I done to you?" he whispered. He got up, ignoring his pain once more, and walked towards her, his footsteps making a rhythm. He reached her bedside, and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Raven." A tear from his eye dropped onto her bandaged forehead.

**A year later:**

Raven had now been in a coma for about a year. Robin was paining with guilt, ever since her accident. He always stayed with her, even if she didn't know he was there. Through out that long year, he had fallen in love with her. Her beauty, her charm, her wit; everything about her was perfect. Her leg was healed, as well as her ribs, and her hair had grown longer and reached her mid-back. Her skin was a light peach color thanks to the sun always shining in her room, courtesy of Starfire. On the day of her accident, July 15, 2005, she fell asleep. And she woke up a year later on the same day. But as that night, it was raining, and today, it was pouring cats and dogs.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. The rain outside was heavy, and the storm had been there for about a week. She turned to see a sleeping Robin in a chair next to her. She looked at her surroundings, and concluded she was in the infirmary.

"Robin?" she asked.

His eyes opened, and he moved around. "Raven?" he smiled. "RAVEN!"

"Um… yea, what happened?" She blushed for he had hugged her. That was unlikely of him, but hey, he hadn't heard her voice in a year.

"Well. You…" Just then, the door opened, showing Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg behind it.

"Friend Raven! You have awakened from your slumber of deep sleeping! Please, how are you feeling?"

"Raven! You're okay!"

Cyborg looked at the screens and charts. "Statistics show that you're ready to leave Raven. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Raven looked around at her friends. "What's going on?"

Robin asked his friends to leave. As soon as they did, Robin looked down.

"Raven… I'm sorry for what happened a year ago. It was all my fault."

"What are you- oh…" she said, finally understanding. She remembered the incident clearly now.

"I shouldn't have gotten drunk that night. I can't control myself."

"Robin…"

"No Raven. Let me finish." He said, putting his hand up.

"I don't know if you could forgive me… but really I'm so sorry and-"

"Robin!"

"Raven, no! Let me speak!"

"Robin. Shut up!"

Robin looked at Raven. She had tears in her eyes. Sympathy? Sadness?

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!"

"Will you shut up before I impale you?" At this, Robin turned white and shut his trap.

"I followed you because I cared. If I didn't, we probably wouldn't have found you and-"

"But you wouldn't have had to fall into that coma!"

"ROBIN! What did I say about shutting your trap! It wasn't your fault! It was my fault I followed you!" she yelled.

"No! I shouldn't have gotten drunk!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Robin was sent back into the wall by a force of black energy.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME RAVEN!" he shouted, standing up and walking towards her.

"I did because I love you!"

He looked up to her. "What?" he whispered.

"I love you a lot Robin. I just couldn't tell you because…" She looked away. She tried standing up, but she almost fell. Robin was there to catch her. Their position made her blush.

When Robin went to catch her, he threw his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He landed on the floor, with her on top of him. His arm was still around her petite waist, their faces only millimeters away from each other. Her arms were scrunched up against his torso.

"What were you saying?" he whispered.

"I didn't tell you because…" she tried standing up, but Robin wouldn't allow her.

"Are you afraid of love?" he asked. His breath was tickling her cheeks.

"Maybe."

"Well don't be." He leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips touched hers, and it sent a wild sensation inside the two of them. He separated from her. She reached up to take off his mask, and when she did, a pair of blue eyes stared back at her.

"But…"

"But what Raven?" Then he understood. He was human. She was a demoness. It wouldn't work.

"Raven… we may be different, but don't worry. I'm in love with you as well. I'm sorry for the past. I love you more than life itself. I love you Raven."

Tears formed in her eyes. She held onto him tighter, as did he. "I know we're different." He stated. "But I don't care. Things are different. If no one accepts, I'll make them." He said. She chuckled. She got herself comfortable into his warm chest, and drifted to sleep.

Maybe he could change things. And that was all she needed.

For now.

**Please review. This is for the WOF challenge. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
